día a día
by angelunar
Summary: pequeños oneshots de personajeXlector que ustedes deseen :3
1. Sinbad

Buenas gente bonita! Hola! ;3 bueno….una personita (no diré nombres porque me pidió que no lo hiciera x'D) me sugirió que mejor hiciera pequeños oneshots de personajeXlector, así que ahora le pediré que me dejen Reviews en donde me pidan el próximo personaje!

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Aclaraciones

(t/n) = tu nombre

_-pensamientos -_

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

…..

(t/n) salió corriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hacía apenas 2 meses que sostenía una relación con sinbad, al principio todo iba bien, pero hace una semanas él se había vuelto más frio y distante, (t/n) entro rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo

-(t/n)! Abre la puerta!- grito sinbad mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puertas

-no! Mejor vete con tu princesa!-

-(t/n) por favor! Abre! Déjame explicarte

-¿Qué no es lo que parece!? Los vi besándose! Que explicación necesito!?-

-(t/n) por favor, abre la puerta…solo…por favor- le dijo sinbad con voz suplicante

(t/n) suspiro pesadamente, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrió levemente la puerta

-no me dejas pasar?- le dijo en un susurro mientras asomaba la cabeza entre la puerta

-solo pediste que abriera, nunca dijiste que entrarías- contesto (t/n) con la voz entrecortada-puedes explicarte desde ahí-

-(t/n) te juro que la princesa Kougyoku me beso, yo nunca te engañaría…yo te…por favor abre- su voz salió en un susurro tratando de ocultar su desesperación

-pudiste haberla apartado!-

-es una princesa, tenemos una sensación tensa con su reino, no puedo simplemente apartarla -

-entonces vete con ella! Sería mejor para ti! Estar con una princesa, y no alguien como yo! Porque no te vas con ella!- grito molesta intentando cerrar la puerta, pero sinbad se lo impidió y entro rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él , se acercó lentamente a (t/n), mientras ella intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas

-porque tú eres a la que amo- dijo en un susurro, dándole un suave beso.

…

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? x'D díganme en los comentarios que pareja quieren que siga, a los primero 3 les mando un unicornio si no llega es culpa de paquetería:3 nos leemos pronto!


	2. Judal

Hola gente bonita! Bueno este va a petición de **kona kana lee**, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ten por seguro que los tomare en cuenta :3 espero y lo disfruten!

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Otra cosa, aquí no estoy segura si su nombre es _judal _o _judar_ pero cualquier cosa yo lo manejo como _judal_ así que si estoy mal háganme el favor de corregirme ;3

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

…

Suspire pesadamente mientras tocaba la puerta

-pasa- me contesto con voz cansada, desde el otro lado, entre lentamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, solo di un par de pasos a dentro cuando un objeto me golpeo en mi cara

-vaya que eres tonta- me dijo en tono burlón y una sonrisa una su rostro, estaba asentado en una pequeña silla viendo hacia la ventana

-esto es un peine?- le pregunte confundida mientras me acercaba a el

-no, enserio?-

-que quieres judal- le dije en un falso tono de enojo, el té observo sorprendido, hacía apenas un par de semanas que él te había dejado llamarlo por su nombre, pero solo cuando estaban solos, aun así se seguía sorprendiendo cada vez que lo hacías

-parece que alguien está de malas- se acercó lentamente a mí y me alzo la barbilla, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas mientras él sonreía confiado

-parece que alguien no tiene nada mejor que hacer que tirar la ropa que acababa de lavar- le respondí cortante a pesar de mi sonrojo

-péiname- me ordeno, separándose lentamente de mí

-ah?-

-no me hagas repetirlo enana- estaba molesto, se sentó en el suelo dándome la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que lo me acercara

Suspire pesadamente, al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él, con cuidado desate sus largos cabello, y los comencé a cepillar lentamente,

-cántame- me pidió en un susurro

-qué?-

-nada-

Después de eso la habitación se sumió en un silencio incomodo, así a que para aligerar el ambiente comencé a tararear una canción.

-listo termine!- grite con alegría mientras observaba orgullosa mi creación mientras me levantaba a estirar las piernas-judal? Estas bien? No has dicho nada en todo el rato, normalmente siempre estas quejándote cuando te peino- no pude ocultar la preocupación en mi voz

-como si necesitara que una esclava se preocupara por mí! Reconoce tu lugar!- me dijo cortante, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, el me observo asombrado, no se esperaba esa reacción, y yo tampoco, el siempre, había sido grosero con los demás y los trataba de como si todos fueran inferiores a él, pero nunca fue así conmigo, incluso llegue a creer que era especial para él y que mis sentimientos eran correspondido.

Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, parecía querer decirme algo, pero su boca solo se abría y cerraba sin que saliera algo coherente de ellas, Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de su habitación y me detuve hasta llegar a uno de los jardines más alejados del castillo, me tire en el pasto y comencé a llorar abiertamente

-que te sucede?- voltee a ver de reojo y solo entonces me di cuenta, había una persona arrodillada a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia

-príncipe hakuryuu!-

-porque lloras?-

-eh?! No…yo….por nada- dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

-nadie llora por nada- me dijo, mientras me veía directamente a los ojos

-no tiene por qué preocuparse su alteza-

-mm…ya te he dicho que no me llames así, nos conocemos desde niños-

-pero su madre me dijo que…-

-no importa lo que ella diga, yo te los estoy pidiendo… volviendo al tema anterior, no me dijiste porque llorabas-

-no por nada, solo fue una tontería-

-tú no lloras por tonterías, acaso judal tiene algo que ver-

-haha! Como lo supo?-

-jaja, eres como un libro abierto- yo solo atine a sonrojarme ante su mirada divertida- estoy seguro que el corresponde tus sentimientos-

-yo solo soy una esclava, él nunca se fijara en mi- le dije cabizbaja, lo observe asombrada cuando sentí como me envolvía en un cálido abrazo

-eh?! Pero qué?!-

-tranquila, luego puedes agradecerme- tan pronto como termino de decirlo, sentí como me alzaban por el aira como si fuera un saco de papas

-deja de tocar mis cosas- no pude evitar estremecerme al escuchar la voz de judal, estaba muy molesto, su voz sonó casi amenazante, pero el príncipe no perdió la calma, al contrario solo sonrió divertido

-no la vuelvas hacer llorar-

-tsk, no me digas que hacer-

-los dejare solos para que hablen-

Comencé a moverme incomoda, y de un salto baje de los brazos de judal

-se puede saber qué te pasa!? Como te a través a hablarle así al príncipe-

-el príncipe esto, el príncipe aquello has estado la última semana, solo hablando de el y estando con el, ni siquiera me haces caso! Que tengo que hacer para llamar tu atención -

-….-

-…-

-judal…estas celoso?-

-jum! Claro que no, porque debería de esta celoso de un príncipe de pacotilla?-

-con que eso es!- le dije divertida, mientras veía como hacia un pequeño puchero, a pesar de su edad y su apariencia era muy infantil

-que no!-

-entonces, hace rato estabas molesto, porque me había pasado todo el día anterior con el príncipe?-

-que no estoy celoso!...solo me molesta que me quieran quitar lo que es mío- dijo lo último en un susurro

-nadie te está quitando nada- no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos ante su actitud, el que observo por unos momentos, analizando las palabra que acababa de decir para luego sonreír de forma confiada

-entonces estas admitiendo que eres mía-

-qué?! No! Espera yo no quise decir…- rápidamente mis labios fueron atrapados en un hambriento beso, nos separamos lentamente después de unos segundos con los rostros sonrojados

-mía- me dijo en un susurro, mientras me veía directo a los ojos antes de volver a besarme

….

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D aunque judal es uno de mis personajes favoritos es el que más me cuesta manejar así que perdónenme si me quedo raro :'c…..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios que pareja quieren que siga.

Nos leemos pronto!


	3. kouen

Hola gente bonita! Bueno este va a petición de **Guest**, espero y sea de tu agrado, **kona kana lee **hago los fanfics con temas fáciles de resolver porque son oneshots y luego me pico con la historia y quiero escribir más xD

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Y a petición **Guest ** el occ de este fanfic se va a llamar _**LUCY**_

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

…

Sonreí confiada al ver que tenía toda la atención de cierto pelirrojo, moví sensualmente ms caderas al ritmo de la música, tenía la atención de todos los hombres del lugar pero solo me importaba el, nuestros ojos se encontraron, chocolate y fuego, que retorcida combinación, mi larga cabello café, se movía tranquilamente cual cola de gato, y aquel traje rojo solo hacia resaltar mi blanca piel, todo lo había planeado para atraer su atención, deseaba a ese hombre con locura y estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo.

Cuando la música termino baje lentamente del escenario, entre aplausos y ovaciones, sin apartar mis ojos de él, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de varias mujeres, él no les hiso el menor caso, estaba segura que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando él me observaba tan descaradamente de pies a cabeza, estaba muy asombrado, él nunca me había visto sin armadura.

-no me invita a sentarme príncipe kouen?- le pregunte sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara y con voz seductora

-retírense- les ordeno al grupo de mujeres que estaban cerca de él, esta rápidamente se levantaron y se fueron, no sin antes dirigirme miradas llenas de odio – siéntate por favor- me dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, mientras servía un poco de vino para ambos

-gracias- me senté ridículamente cerca, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de vino, conscientemente deje que una gota se escapara de mis labios, esta empezó a recorrer des de mi cuello hasta mi generoso pecho, que casi no estaba tapado por el revelador traje que tenía, los ojos de kouken nunca se alejaron de la gota hasta que ya no la pudo seguir con la mirada-sucede algo príncipe? Esta inusualmente callado-

-por favor Lucy, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo solo dime kouken… aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste, no solo eres una de las mejores guerreras, sino que también eres una bailarina espectacular- al parecer a él no le molesto mi cercanía, al contrario, se acercó aún más a mí, nuestro cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, el ruido del lugar lentamente fue desapareciendo, pero no sería yo quien diera el primer paso, solo me acerque los suficiente para que nuestros labios apenas se rozaran

-es cuchar eso de usted es todo un hono…- no pude terminar de hablar cuando unos hambrientos labios se posaron sobres los mío, no pude evitar soltar un gemino sorprendida, acción que no fu desaprovecha por él, con la misma fuerza introdujo su lengua en mi boca, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme atrás, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pegando aún más nuestros cuerpo, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por el dominio, por ver quien sometía a quien, guerra que no pensaba perder, rápidamente me senté a horcajadas sobre el sin separar nuestros labios, sentí como ponía una mano en mi cadera, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por mi espalda, eran un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras que vinieron a mí con ese simple beso, pero quería más, lentamente comencé a mover mis caderas arrancándole un par de géminos que se perdieron en nuestros labios, lentamente nos separamos, tenía la respiración agitada y sentía la cara roja, el parecía estar normal, pero como estábamos tan pegados pude notar el ligero sonrojo que se asentó en sus mejillas

-te importaría seguir esta…conversación en mi cuarto?- sonreí triunfante, la forma en la que había hecho la pregunta había sonado hasta nerviosa, probablemente nunca se había topado con una mujer que le diera batalla

-me encantaría? Pero está bien que el príncipe desaparezca en su propia celebración de cumpleaños? –

-es mi fiesta, puedo hacer lo que quiera- se levantó del sillón sin soltarme, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de su habitación entre besos desesperados.

Me recostó lentamente en la cama sin dejar de besarme, se alejó de mí solo para quitarse la parte superior del kimono, mostrándome su bien formado pecho, antes de que me volviera a besar tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le sonreí

-feliz cumpleaños kouen – me sonrió tiernamente y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz del sol me molestaba en el rostro, una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver el calmado rostro de kouen a mi lado, estaba recostada en su pecho, y me tenía sujeta a él con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, lo observe por unos minutos y con mucho esfuerzo me zafé de su agarre, busque mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido posible, para luego darle un casto beso en sus labios y salir por la ventana.

Era casi medio día cuando fui al establo, la fiesta de ayer no podía interferir en las labores diarias de los guerreros, tendría que ir a patrullar un par de lugares y luego sería libre por el resto del día, me subí al caballo, estaba a punto de comenzar a cabalgar pero una voz me detuvo

-sabes que es molesto? – me pregunto acercándose a mi lentamente, se quedó callado unos segundos esperando mi respuesta pero yo solo me limite a observarlo- despertar esperando encontrar una hermosa mujer a mi lado y solo encontrar un cama vacía, esa no es una buena forma de comenzar la mañana

-le hubiera traído problemas si no hubieran visto juntos príncipe kouen-

-te dije ayer que ya no me llamaras así- me dijo molesto- hablando de ayer, definitivamente este traje te favorece más- me dijo mientras señalaba mi armadura, no pude evitar verlo confundida

-te gusta más la armadura que la ropa que tenía ayer?-

-el otro era muy revelador y todos te quedaban viendo…no me gusta que vean lo que es mío, puedo llegar a ser muy posesivo con mis cosas, sobre todo con mi mujer- sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba violentamente- me gustaría repetir lo de ayer- siguió mientras sonreía confiado, lo observe directamente a los ojos, chocolate con fuego, sonreí altaneramente

-si, tal vez en tu próximo cumpleaños- y comencé a cabalgar

…..

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c ..etto, en realidad no sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de kouen solo me lo invente x'D si alguien lo sabe por favor páseme el dato ;3…..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios quien quieren que siga.

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Hakuryuu

Hola gente bonita! Bueno este va a petición de _**Aika Sakura**___, espero y sea de tu agrado,

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Y a petición el occ de este fanfic se va a llamar _**Aika **_...como ella xD

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

…

Molesta, ese era la palabra que mejor me definía en ese momento, se supones que lo había acompañado hasta sindria para cuidarlo y apoyarlo, pero no, no me había dejado ir junto a ellos a aquel calabozo, porque según él era peligroso, por favor! Soy la mejor acecina del imperio kou, desde pequeña me sometieron al más duro entrenamiento para proteger a la familia y real y el el…

-el príncipe Hakuryuu es fuerte, regresara a salvo, estoy seguro-

-ja'far – murmure mientras veía como se acercaba a mí, cuando nos conocimos nuestra relación fue muy tensa, siendo ambos asesinos no me sorprendió, pero extrañamente, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos, llegando ahora a considerarlo como mi hermano –estaría más tranquila si me hubiera dejado ir con el-

-él quiere protegerte, por eso no te dejo ir-

-se supone que soy yo la que lo proteja a él!...además porque no se opuso cuando la mujer fanalis dijo que iría?! Tan débil me considera?!- ya está lo había dicho, es decir mi apariencia no era precisamente amenazante, mi pelo negro casi hasta las rodillas que casi siempre lo llevaba en una coleta alta, ojos grises y mi piel blanca, casi pálida, siempre iba vestida con un atuendo más bien sencillo, solo buscaba poder moverme sin restricciones, una blusa ajustada, pantalones holgados y botas

-Aika…los fanalis no son simples humanos ello...-

-ya tampoco!- lo corte con voz acida -eso te consta- murmure enojada viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el suspiro resignado negando levemente con la cabeza

-mejor hagamos algo…quieres ir a entrenar a las montañas conmigo?-

-ah? Y eso?-

-bueno creo que es mejor, a que te quedes aquí preocupándote, ya que no sabemos cuándo volverán-

-seguro que quieres practicar con alguien de un imperio enemigo?-

-solo ara más interesante la pelea-

\- sinbad te dejara ir?-

-Aika- me dijo exasperado- vamos o no?-

-vale, vale lo lamento-

Hacia bastante frio, apenas había salido el sol y ja'far me fue a buscar para ir a las montañas, apenas llegamos comenzó lo interesante

-muy bien, puedes dejar las cosas ahí- me dijo señalando enorme árbol - apresúrate tenemos poco tiempo- avente mis cosas hacia el árbol para luego ponerme en posición de pelea-usaras armas?-

-no, estoy bien, hace tiempo que no peleo a puño limpio, me vendrá bien-

-luego no te quejes- me dijo mientras corría hacia mí

…

-hahaha al fin llegamos!- grite felizmente, habíamos pasado dos días peleando sin parar mis pantalones estaban completamente rotos y mi blusa solo alcanzaba a cubrirme lo necesario, incluso mis botas se habían desgastado completamente provocando que ahora estuviera descalza

-eres muy escandalosa- me dijo ja'far

-desgraciado porque tu estas en perfectas condiciones!- le grite señalando su ropa que estaba perfectamente en su lugar a acepción de un par de roturas

-te dije que luego no te quejaras por luchar sin armas-

-eres un...-

\- Aika!- rápidamente reconocí la voz, una sensación de alivio me invadió al saber que está bien, me voltee para observarlo y mi mundo se vino abajo – donde estabas!? Llegue ayer y no te encontré! Porque estas así!? Sucedió algo!?- sus preguntas hacían eco en mi cabeza, no podía contestarle, mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba- Aika! Responde!-

-príncipe hakuryuu…su brazo…que le sucedió a su braz?o- me sorprendí a mí misma al escuchar mi propia voz, había sonado tan vacía y sin vida

-haha esto, hubo un pequeño percance en el calabozo pero gracias al djinn que conseguí puedo usar este brazo de madera como uno normal… aunque aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo moverlo- estaba completamente tranquilo como si perder un brazo fuera de lo más norma, maldije por lo bajo, no pude evitar sentir una gran enojo, si tan solo me hubiera dejado ir, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por encima de mis hombros

-ja'far- susurre dirigiéndole una rápida mirada- estoy bien- el me obserbo incrédulo para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar al catillo dejándome a solas con hakuryuu

\- Aika?-

-porque…?

-ah?-

-porque no me dejaste ir!? Si yo hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado!- sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por mi rostro

-no es nada grabe, además no podía dejar que tu fueras, era demasiado peligroso-

-es que no entiendes!? Mi vida no es la importante! E pasado toda mi vida entrenado solo para protegerte!-

Solo pude sentir un doloroso golpe en mi espalda, me había arrinconado contra una pared, un escalofrió me recorrí cuando lo vi a los ojos, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado

-no te atrevas a decir que tu vida es importante!, quieres saber porque fui solo?, pues bien te lo dire, tenía miedo de perderte! Tienes idea de lo inútil que me siento cuando tú vas a pelear a diario y yo solo me puedo quedar observando!? Sabes cómo me siento cada vez que sales herida solo por protegerme?! Ya no quiero eso! Quiero ser yo el que te proteja ahora! Entiende que no resistiría perderte!-

Sentí como mi cara ardía ante aquella confesión, solo abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr que ninguna palabra coherente saliera de mis labios, mi corazón se aceleró aún más al ver la cara completamente sonrojada de hakuryuu

Antes de darme cuenta sus labios se habían estrellado contra los míos, en un beso completamente demandante, abrí los ojos sorprendida pero aun así le correspondí con la misma intensidad, rápidamente el contacto se hiso más y más apasionado, basto conque hakuryuu empujara mi labio inferior con su lengua para que yo le diera acceso completamente a mi cavidad, cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron fue tan irreal, que por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero no era real, gemí entre el beso y me aferre a él , el soltó un gruñido mientras me tomaba por la nuca para juntarme lo más posible a su cuerpo y profundizar todavía más el contacto, ambos no separamos con los rostros rojo y las respiraciones completamente agitadas.

-debes de dejar que yo también te proteja- me dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba tiernamente, a lo que yo solo respondí hundiéndome en su pecho, perdiéndome en su dice aroma.

…..

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c …..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios quien quieren que siga.

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. MU

Hola gente bonita! Bueno este va a petición de _** tomat, megumi001 y artemisa93 **_, espero y sea de tu agrado

Lamento no haber actualizado la historia, es que verán, estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión :'c así que e tenido muy poco tiempo (si se preguntan qué voy a estudiar es ciencias de la comunicación) pero apenas tenga tiempo actualizare todas mis historias…en fin sigan haciendo pedidos y apenas tenga tiempo los escribiré va? Por cierto no importa si el personaje esta repetido si una persona diferente pide una historia entonces lo escribo :3… si alguna quiere lemon en su fanfic con toda confianza pídanlo xD

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Y a petición el occ de este fanfic se va a llamar _**megumi **_...como ella xD

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

-normal-

-_pensamientos-_

…

-te vas de nuevo?- le pregunte a Mu al ver que estaba empacando sus cosas en un pequeña mochila

-aja! Tengo un par de cosas que hacer con el escuadrón fanalis*- me contesto tranquilamente si despegar la mirada de sus cosas

-irán todos? -no pude evitar sonar sorprendida, normalmente nunca salen todos, siempre se quedan por lo menos la mitad, a no ser que sea una guerra- Que sucedió?-

-sabes que no puedo decírtelo Megumi- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación con su equipaje

-no te parece extraño? Es decir que vaya todo el escuadrón?- le pregunte mientras lo seguía

-Scheherazade-san quiere extremar precauciones-

-si pero…- se detuvo de pronto provocando que yo me golpeara con su espalda

-ya te dije que…-

-quiero ir!- le dije viéndolo a los ojos, por un momento pude ver como se sorprendía, pero rápidamente la cambio a su expresión tranquila de siempre.

-no, ya somos suficientes-

\- soy tan fuerte como ustedes!- le grite, estaba enojada, a pesar de ser una guerrera el siempre buscaba la manera de que me quedara en el castillo

-y por eso tú te vas a quedar a cuidar el castillo – me dijo sonriente, revolviendo mi cabello- necesitamos que alguien se quede a defender aquí por si algo sucede-

-qué?! Pero…eso…no es justo!-

-vamos, no quiero pelear, estoy a punto de irme- me abrazo fuertemente, pegándome a su pecho- podemos dejar esto para luego?- dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios

-idiota- le susurre, pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos, sentí su aliento chocar directamente sobre mis labios

-pero quieres a este idiota- me dijo en un susurro antes de juntar nuestros labios en un profundo beso

-ustedes dos consíganse un cuarto!- maldije por lo bajo mientras me separaba de Mu al escuchar la voz burlona de lo'lo

-o vamos! No la veré hasta dentro de 1 semana, dejamos en paz un rato- le dejo Mu en tono divertido pegándome de nuevo a su pecho, mientras hundía su cara en mi cabello

-lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque no tienes novia- le conteste maliciosamente mente mientras lo observaba de reojo sin despegarme de muu

-jum! Para que encadenarme a una sola?!...escucha lo que te digo mu tarde o temprano te vas a aburrir de ella- rápidamente me aleje de mu para encarar a ese idiota, pero apenas me estaba dando la vuelta cuando sus brazos me aprisionaron nuevamente.

-porque discuten?- la voz de Scheherazade inundo el pasillo sorprendiéndonos

-por nada en especial Scheherazade-san- le dijo Mu con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de mí rapidamente

_-como que por nada en especial!? El idiota de lo'lo dijo que te ibas a aburrir de mí y tú no hiciste nada….será…que ya te aburriste de mí!-_ mi mente comenzó a divagar con suposiciones y para cuando me di cuenta los 3 estaban inmersos en un profunda platica, suspire frustrada y salí de ahí sin decirle a nadie.

Camine hasta sentarme en el suave pasto, se podría decir que era mi lugar favorito de todo el castillo, como estaba en la parte trasera casi nadie venia por aquí y lo mejor de todo es que estaba rodeada de muchas plantas

_-maldición! Termine enojada con muu de nuevo…aunque como estaba tan embobado con SU __Scheherazade__-san lo más probable es que ni lo notara- _si así es, a pesar de ser la novia oficial de mu y que todo el reino lo supiera…estaba celosa de la pequeña magi del reino, es que como no estarlo?! Le pone más atención a ella y el poco tiempo que estábamos juntos siempre estaba con Scheherazade esto Scheherazade aquello _–bueno…tal vez fui un poco infantil….cuando vuelva hablare con el- _ y con este pensamiento camine a mi aviación

había pasado los últimos 5 días evitando a Scheherazade, siempre que me mandaba hablar buscaba algún pretexto para no ir y cuando era inevitable no la veía a la cara y solo contestaba lo necesario… la razón?, bueno una vez que acepte que estaba celosa de su relación con mu creí que sería más fácil todo _que ingenua _ no podía verla a la cara sin sentirme ridícula o avergonzada

-megumi-san! Scheherazade-sama quiere verla-

-dígale que estoy ocupa…-

-dijo que quiera hablar con usted…sin excusas-

Suspire pesadamente enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, no quiera entrar, me sentía sumamente nerviosa y por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento

\- deseaba algo Scheherazade-san?- le dije mientras me paraba a unos metros de ella

-ven a mi lado-

-pasa algo?-

-porque me has evitado los últimos días?-

-_carajo! _ No sé a qué se refiere Scheherazade-san-

-megumi…sabes que odio a los mentiroso cierto?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente

-si- simple y monótona mi respuesta al igual que mi rostro en ese momento

-entonces porque lo haces?-

-el que?-

-porque me mientes?-

-no lo hago- mentí nuevamente

-a no? Me vas a decir que no me has estado ignorando desde la partida de muu?-

-ya le dije que no sé a qué se refiere Scheherazade-san- le conteste enojada devolviéndole la mirada por primera vez en 5 dias – si no desea algo más me gustaría retirarme, tengo que hacer una patrulla por la ciudad- escuche como suspiraba, sonreí internamente mientras caminaba a la salida

-mu te quiere mucho sabes?-

-ah?...disculpe Scheherazade-san no entiendo- le dije sin voltear a verla

-se fue triste…porque no te despediste de el –

-_así?! Y de quien fue la culpa? Tú y lo'lo llegaron en ese momento-_

_-_me pregunto…si yo sabía si el té había hecho algo para que enojaras con el…dice que últimamente has estado muy distante

-_bueno tal vez porque se la pasa todo el día contigo!-_ muy bien mis respuestas mentales no me van a llevar a ningún lado

-habla con el cuándo vuelva…está muy preocupado…- Sali de ahí sin voltearla a ver en ningún momento, casi corriendo me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí normalmente siempre habían uno que otro bandido el cual me caería perfecto para desahogarme

-se está derrumbando!- me detuve al escuchar aquel grito y vi como las personas se amontonaban alrededor de un edificio casi destrozado

-que sucedió?! Esta bien?!- le pregunte a una señora que lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, tenía varias heridas y estaba llena de polvo, en sus brazos cargaba a una niña llorando con un poco de sangra saliendo de su frente

-ese uniforme….eres del ejercito cierto?….por favor ayuda! Mi hijo sigue adentro- me grito desesperada señalando el edificio en ruinas

-no se preocupe toda estará bien- le dije intentando imitar la sonrisas que me dedicaba mu cuando estaba enojada

Camine así el edificio y pase entre los escombros, no tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, está sentado llorando a todo pulmón, una de sus piernas estaba atrapada entre 2 pilare, me acerque a el lentamente y me puse enfrente suyo sonriendo, llamando su atención

-tranquilo te sacare de aquí! Pero tienes que ser muy Valiente, está bien?

-s..sss…si- no pude evitar sonreír con ternura al ver que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en no llorar, analice un momento la situación , uno de los pilares que tenía atrapada su pierna sostenía el poco techo que quedaba, si lo muevo seguramente se vendría el edificio completo a bajo, por otro lado el pilar no resistiría todo el peso solo y terminaría derrumbándose, solo quedaba un opción

-escucha, voy a mover esto y cuando tu pierna este libre vas a abrazarme con todas tus fuerzas- le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba el pilar, me observo temeroso unos momento para luego asentir frenéticamente.

Con todas mis fuerzas moví el pilar y lo avente, para luego abrazar al niño y cubrirlo con mi cuerpo mientras el edificio caía sobre nosotros, sentí varios golpes en mis piernas y seguido de un profundo dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Dos dedos deslizarse por mi mejilla me hicieron darme cuenta que aún estaba vivía. No podía moverme ni abrir los ojos, seguramente estaba en una cama, pero como llegue aquí? Que paso después del derrumbe?

-estas despierta? – la vos de mu me sobresalto, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y menos para responderle sentí un suspiro y luego como tomaba mi mano entre la suyas para besarla sin parar

-_un momento… mu ya regreso? No faltaban 2 días-_

_-_no puedes dormir por más de 3 días- sentí como algo húmedo cai sobre mi mano y mi corazón se encogió al entender lo que pasaba

_-está llorando…-_

-dijeron que estarías bien- siguió hablando- sé que te gusta dormir mucho, pero solo despierta un momento y dime que estas bien, luego te dejare dormir todo lo que quieras- estaba segura que sonrió al decir eso- por favor megumi despierta- me dijo para después quedarse callado pero sin soltar mis manos en ningún momento

-si de verdad me estas escuchando y no puedes responder, aprieta mi mano, levanta una ceja… has algo…cualquier cosas, solo dejas saber que aún no te pierdo…por favor… no la soportaría- su voz sonaba desesperada e incluso frustrada.

Quería avisarle que podía escucharlo, que no lo había abandonado, que seguía a su lado.

-porque tuviste que ser tan impertinente?, pero al menos el niño que ayudaste está bien…si hubieras esperado solo un momento…si tan solo hubiera llegado unas horas antes, sabes?...hice todo lo posible por regresar un poco antes y así poder estar más tiempo contigo…. Si tan solo.. si tan solo me hubiera apresurado un poco más –

No pude responder a eso… él estaba esforzándose para pasar más tiempo juntos y yo solo me había dedicado a… a nada

-extraño tu voz- rio pesadamente- eso sonó cursi hasta para mí- se quedó callado unos segundos y no pude evitar sentirme observada- extraño tus besos-

_-porque no mejor te paras y me das un beso?…eso seguro me aria sentir mejor-_ ojala pudiera decírselo

-eres lo más importante que tengo – dijo con dificultad- y sería muy lindo que pudieras escucharme tengo tantas cosas que decirte- nueva mente sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por el torso de mi mano- recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia? Te sonrojaste tanto, a pesar de que yo era el más cariñoso de los dos tú fuiste la primera que dijo te quiero… me puse tan nervioso que salí corriendo con el pretexto que me habían mandado a llamar…no me hablaste casi por una semana, y luego…cuando me dijiste te amo…casi me desmallo ahí mismo si no fuera porque lo'lo me saco de ahí….te tuve que suplicar para que dejaras de ignorarme, aunque seguías sin hablarme por lo menos me escuchabas, hasta ahora no te he respondido lo que siento-

_-entonces me amas?-_ sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con solo pensarlo

-sabes?...aunque sabía eras una de las guerreras más fuertes…nunca me gusto que pelearas, siempre le pedía a Scheherazade-san que te mantuviera alejada del campo de batalla lo más posible…y luego te enteraste…me gritaste y me golpeaste tanto que por unos momentos me diste miedo…ahora te veo ahí… tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, que me dan ganas de encerrarte para que nada malo te pase-

-_porque no puedes decir que me amas? con solo esas dos simples palabras podría ser feliz de por vida-_

_-_ya mejor me callo…te prometo que te diré todo cuando despiertes

_-Como le hacía saber que podía escucharlo?-_

_-_vamos dame una señal de que te encuentras bien- me pidió casi suplicando

Sentí la puerta abrirse y un suave caminar -_acaso era __Scheherazade__?-_

_-_estará bien?-

-mu tranquilo yo misma la atendí, está completamente bien-

-entonces porque no despierta?-

-fue un golpe muy fuerte… aunque la herida este completamente sanada, su cuerpo sigue muy cansado- ambos se quedaron un silencio un largo rato -mejor ve a descansar, estas aquí desde que la trajeron-

-no…yo quiero estar aquí cuando despierte-

-está bien, pero duerme un poco y no te preocupes pronto despertara-

En escuche la puerta cerrarse, sentí un pequeño beso en mi frente

-escuchaste? Vas a despertar pronto- por primera vez desde que desperté oí alivio en su voz

Nuevamente la idea de saber si me amaba o no me invadió. Quería que me dijera que me amaba y de que sentía lo mismo que yo.

-ya no sé qué decir… esto de hablar solo es muy difícil…quieres que te cuente un secreto?...bueno tal vez no quieras pero voy a decírtelo- lo sentí suspirar y luego su respiración choco contra mis labios. Me beso cortamente – te amo- me susurro y me volvió a besar- escuchaste? Dije que te amo-

Quería llorar de la felicidad, al fin lo había dicho, pero el hecho de que yo no pudiera responderle me frustraba. Con todas mis fuerzas apreté levemente su mano

-me escuchas?- me pregunto con un hilo de voz- megumi estas despierta?- sentí su voz cada vez más animada- te amo, megumi te amo mucho- me dijo feliz mientras me besaba repetidas veces, pero de pronto se detuvo – tu….aun me amas?- me pregunto temeroso, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue silencio – hazlo de nuevo presiona mi mano- pidió suplicante- a duras penas logre apretar su mano- si me escuchas- dijo feliz- descansa hablaremos cuando despiertes

No estoy segura de a qué hora desperté, solo sabía que era de noche por el cielo estrellado en la ventana de la pequeña habitación , voltee a un lado y vi a muu durmiendo apoyado en la cama y su cuerpo en una pequeña silla

-muu- lo llame en un susurro- también te amo…mucho- sentí como se removía de su lugar para luego alzar la cabeza somnoliento me observo por unos segundo mientras abría lo ojos como platos

-dios – susurro y se estiro para abrazarme- dios! El susto que me has dado- beso mi frente y comenzó a bajar desesperado hasta llegar a mis labios- no pienso volver a alejarme de ti, te guste o no estaré a tu lado todo el día, no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima- susurro y me beso lentamente- no vulvas hacer algo así porque te juro que no sobrevivo-

-mu..Te amo- le dije sonriendo, mientras veía como su cara se pintaba de un intenso color rojo

-yoo… yo.. También te amo- me dijo viéndome a los ojos para luego fundirnos en un intenso beso.

…..

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c …..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios quien quieren que siga.

En este decidí irme un poco más por lo dramático (?) no sé si me quedo bien xD espero y si díganme en los reliews que tal :3

Nos leemos pronto!

Ya saben hagan sus pedidos aun si el personaje ya está. Escribiré lo más pronto posible


	6. alibaba

Hola! Pandicornios salvaje! Si lo se hace tiempo que no paso por aquí, pero estuve MUY ocupada, entre la entrega de documentos de la preparatoria, el baile de graduación, el examen de ingreso a la universidad, que gracias a dios, buda, el karma o a quien sea, lo pase! :3 y un monton de cosas más que seguramente no les interesa, así que apartir de hoy dejen sus pedidos, en cuanto termine con los que tengo pendientes empezare con los nuevos

Bueno este va a petición de _**Sakura2507**___, espero y sea de tu agrado,

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Y a petición el occ de este fanfic se va a llamar _**itzel **_...como ella xD

Sin más que decir, por el momento 737 el fanfic!

…

Contonee las caderas sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que surgía de mi rostro, definitivamente amaba bailar, y aún más en los festivales, me recordaba a mi antigua ciudad…me recordaba el… y ahora lo tenía _tan cerca, y tan lejos_ a la vez…_tan inalcanzable como siempre_…lo había reconocido desde el momento que puso un pie en el castillo, pero no pude hablarle, se veía tan feliz con sus nuevos amigo…casi estaba _celosa_.

La música dejo de sonar y baje lentamente del escenario, tenía que hablar con él, lo había visto en el fondo, junto a sus dos amigos, el peli azul y la peliroja.

-como esta mi bailarina favorita?- la voz de sinbad me hiso detenerme bruscamente, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

-enserio? Vamos sin-kun, sé que quieres algo-

-fui muy obvio?- me dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento

-sin-kun, solo me hablas así cuando quieres algo…mira, que si te tengo que esconder de ja'far de nuevo, de una vez te digo que…-

-que no es eso!- me dijo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- siguió hablando mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y me guiaba a un lugar alejado.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie llego, no podía evitar maldecir mentalmente a sinban

_-en estos momentos bien podrá estar hablando con el…en vez de estar aquí con tonta esperando a quien sabe quién…pero me las va a pagar, le diré a ja'far que no termino el papeleo y que lo escondió de bajo del escritorio para poder salir al festival-_

-Iztel! Lamento la demora, pero este idiota no quería venir- me dijo sinbad mientras jalaba a cierto rubio y lo ponía frente a mí.

No pude evitar mi cara de alegría al verlo, estaba ahí, justo a 3 pasos de distancia,…_tan cerca…, _mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer de la emoción, mientras volteaba a ver al sinbad

_-como lo supiste?- _pregunte, pero las palabras jamás lograron salir de mis labios, solo se atoraron en mi cabeza, el me observo mientras negaba lentamente, restándole importancia a la pregunta que nunca hice

-bueno yo les dejo a solas- se despidió sinbad con un eje burlón en su voz

_Emoción_, era la mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, quería hablar, quería tirarme a sus brazos y llorar, hace tanto tiempo que no le veía, estaba tan cambiado

-etto..ali…-

-SOY ALIBABA!- me grito mientras tendía su mano ligeramente temblorosa, con la cara completamente roja.

Me quede congelada, incluso podría jurar que sentí como mi corazón se detenía, el….él no me recordaba?..._pero tan lejos_… Observe como empezaba a bajar su mano con una expresión triste en el rostro, ahí fue como reaccione, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa plástica se formó en mis labios y con ambas manos tome la suya

-soy Itzel! Un placer _conocerte_ alibaba-san- su rostro se ilumino por unos instantes mientras yo soltaba sus manos – y bien de qué quieres hablar?-

-ah? Hablar?- me pregunto confundido

-sin-kun me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- le conteste sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, hasta este día, nunca creí que sonreír doliera

-así…veras yo…-

-alibaba-kun!- un grito nos interrumpió, por inercia voltee a ver, eran sus amigos- te estuvimos buscando- grito el peli azul mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y me observaba detenidamente, para luego volver a sonreír- quien es esta linda one-san?- dijo mientras soltaba a alibaba y me abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en mis pechos

-_así que no eran solo rumores cuando dijeron que el magi era un pervertido-_ pensé mientras lo abrazaba y disimuladamente lo alejaba de mi- me llamo Itzel-

-yo soy aladdin y ella es morgiana- me dijo feliz mientras señalaba a la chica pelirroja, rápidamente la reconocí….había bailado hace unos minutos…y la verdad no lo hacía nada mal-nee alibaba-kun mor-san dijo que quería bailar contigo- dijo tranquilamente provocando un sonrojo en ellos y una punzada en mi corazón-vayan a bailar…yo me quedo con Itzel-san- dijo mientras jalaba a alibaba a lado de morgiana

_-_qué? Pero…yo- intente protestar alibaba

-esta bien alibaba-kun, yo me quedare con aladdin- le respondí lo más tranquila que pude, para luego observar cómo se alejaba junto con la peliroja

-nee Itzel-san?- la voz de aladdin sonó bastante seria, casi amenazante pero decidí ignorarla

-que sucede?-

-tu ruk … hace un momento…era negro-

-y?- inmediatamente después de soltar la pregunta me arrepentí, mi voz había sonado demasiado irritada

-quién eres?- me pregunto, para ese entonces ya se había alejado lo suficiente de mi como para estar "seguro"

-eso no te incumbe- le respondí sonriente mientras me acercaba a él lentamente

-no dejare que le hagas daño a alibaba-kun- me contesto mientras tomaba su flauta entra las manos, en un movimiento rápido me posicione frente a el

-si quisiera hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, no crees magi-sama?-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque

-_porque?! Porque tiene que pasar esto? Al fin…des pues de todo yo…al fin lo había encontrado! Y él no me recordaba! Porque?! Lo único que me mantenía en pie el- _gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras me dejaba caer contra un árbol –_ no es justo…yo….solo quería …solo quería que volvieras a mi lado… alibaba…porque? porque no me recuerdas?- _ sin poder evitarlo mis pensamientos llegaron justo al momento en el que lo conocí, al momento en el que mi mundo cambio

-flashback-

Me deje caer contra un pequeño muro, mis pequeños pies estaban a punto de sangrar de tanto correr, mi estómago ardía por el hambre, sentía como lenemente mi sangre se escurría de mi frente por todo el rostro

-voy a morir?- pregunte en susurro a nadie en específico- espero ir al cielo para poder estar con mami...- dije de nuevo mientras una pequeña sonrisa cubría mi rostro, no hice ningún esfuerzo por levantarme de aquel lugar, solo me quede ahí observando a la gente pasar, sin que nadie me prestara atención, todos ocupados en sus cosas, todos ocupados e sobrevivir, después de todo no es fácil sobrevivir en los "barrios bajo de balbadd" y una niña de 8 años era presa fácil para ellos, hasta para su familia

-oye estas bien?- levante la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con una mirada dorada, no tenía la energía como para contestar así que solo lo observe

-déjala ahí!- escuche como hablaba un 2da. Voz pero no voltee por alguna razón no podía desviar la mirada de aquellos orbes dorados

-kassim! No digas eso- otra voz se hiso presente, parecía la de una niña

-mírala! Seguramente esta por morir!-

-creo que la llevare a casa!- contesto sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

-ah?! Porque?- protesto el otro

-porque si! No creo que a mama le importe-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí –puedes levantarte?- no le conteste solo me limite a cerrar los ojos, de pronto sentí como era levantada, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por el movimiento

-no te preocupes cuando lleguemos a casa te curare las heridas- me dijo la niña de nuevo, pero no le conteste solo me acurruque a aquel calor que me brindaba ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora me cargaba.

-fin del flashback-

Me recosté contra un árbol, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro y estaba consiente de todo el ruk oscuro que estaba liberando, pero no me importaba, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Camine hacia el pueblo de nuevo, nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia, pero no me sorprendía, para cuando llegue el festival ya había terminado

-ITZEL!- escuche como me gritaban, era la voz de alibaba, sentí como mi corazón se detenía, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, así que decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino, necesitaba hablar con sinbad, necesitaba salir de la isla, si seguía así…..perdería el control y eso no sería bueno.

Pero un fuerte agarre en mi mano me detuvo

-hice… hice algo que te enfadara?-le observe confundida- aladdin dijo que de pronto te fuiste, te estuve buscando por todos lados pero no te encontré y…- su voz sonaba desesperada, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso y estaba preocupado?, entonces me adueñaría de su alma y luego lo destruiría completamente, lo aria caer en la depravación, para que ya no se escapara de mi lado, el ruk oscuro, me comenzó a rodear, pero no le preste atención, no era suficiente como para que él lo viera

-nee…alibaba, tu realmente eres una persona horrible- le conteste sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, el me observo confundido, rápidamente entrelace nuestras manos

-itzel? te sucede algo?-su voz preocupada hiso que ensanchara mi sonrisa casi al punto de que me doliera el rostro

-no te preocupes querido rey- le dije mientras lentamente me acercaba a su rostro - no dejare que nada, ni nadie nos vuelva a separar-le conteste en un susurro y luego selle nuestros labios en un beso, el cual fue torpemente correspondido, para cuando me separe de él, su rostro estaba completamente

-alibaba-kun!- maldije por lo bajo cuando el pequeño magi se acercó a nosotros

-aladdi?- pregunto confundido alibaba sin dejar de mirarme

-alejate de alibaba-kun!- dijo mientras comenzaba a reunir ruk en su varita, solo lo observe sin inmutarme, en un pelea de magia terminaría perdiendo, pero si seguía así, podría manipular las cosas a mi antojo

-aladdin! Que crees que estás haciendo?- alibaba se interpuso entre nosotros enojado con el más pequeño

-ella es mala!- grito mientras me señalaba- hay mucho ruk oscuro volando a su alrededor-

-no sé de qué hablas- le conteste mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia el palacio, definitivamente, nadie me separaría de el…nunca

…

Uff! Este si quedo largo :'v, pero bueno que les parecio? Intente hacer un tipo de amor psicótico, pero pues no sé si me abra quedado bien

Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c …..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios quien quieren que siga.

Nos leemos pronto! (prometo que me pondré al día con los pedidos y aprovechare lo que quedan de las vacaciones para ponerme al día con los fanfics así que aprovechen y pidan mucho… les recuerdo que no importa si el personaje ya está repetido


	7. Ja'far

Hola pandicornios salvajes! Hoy van 2 seguidos :3 Bueno este va a petición de **florentina**__, espero y sea de tu agrado,

Etto que más?...así ….MAGI no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su entretenimiento y el mío

Y a petición el occ de este fanfic se va a llamar _**argentina **_... cariño aquí tengo una duda, en tu reliew dijiste que querias que tu occ se llamara como tu, pero tu nombre de usuario dice "florentina" así que no se, bueno de cualquier forma lo puse como argentina, lamento si me equivoco

Por el momento es todo disfruten el fanfic!

,….

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, había rodeado casi todo el palacio para poder alcanzarlos, justo cuando doble, sinbad paso a mi lado corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por un muy enojado ja'far, rápidamente me puse en su caminó , abrazándolo obligando a que detuviera su carrera

-argentina! No te metas en esto- grito realmente estaba enojado, suspire pesadamente, para tranquilizarme, más a mí que a el

-fue solo una broma, tranquilizante!- le dije mientras juntaba nuestros cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo, el inmediatamente de dejó de moverse.

yo lo sabía, sabía que por muy enojado que estuviera ja'far nunca me aria daño y esa era la confianza ciega que le tenía que me dejaba hacer semejantes estupideces como la de hace un momento, es decir, en qué cabeza cabe hacerle caso a sinbad para ver cómo veía un ja'far celoso?!, en su momento la idea me pareció genial, en los 4 meses de relación que tenía con él, nunca se había puesto celoso, a diferencia mía que lo celaba de casi cualquier mujer que se le acercaba, así que en entre sinbad, yamraiha, sharrkan y yo creamos el plan "hacer que ja'far muera de celos en 6 sencillos pasos"

1 obligar a ja'far de ir al festivas

2 yamraiha y sharrkan lo emborracharían, un poco, solo lo justo para que dejara su seriedad y mostrara sus verdaderos colores

3 sinbad me iba a actuar MUY cariñosamente y yo le iba a corresponder

4 hacer que yamurahi con su magia grave todo

5 explicarle a ja'far que todo era un broma

6 burlarnos de ja'far …si eso fue cruel de mi parte pero bueno, estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea que ignore este punto.

Pero desde un principio todo se salió de control, por más que buscamos a ja'far nunca lo encontramos, ni siquiera sinbad sabía dónde estaba, ya desanimados nos rendimos y fuimos al festival, como siempre yamraiha y sharrkan hicieron un concurso de bebidas quedando los dos muy borrachos, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se emborracharon, para cuando me di cuenta sinbad estaba completamente ebrio persiguiendo a los mujeres, y debido a la ausencia de ja'far yo tenía que hacerme cargo así que lo perseguí, y lo obligue a quedarse quieto porque con esfuerzo estaba parado, pero como siempre no me hiso caso y cuando se levantó perdió el equilibrio cayendo en sima de mí, besándome en el proceso, fue un simple choque de labios, e incluso ni sentí nada, pero eso no lo sabía ja'far que acababa de llegar de quien sabe dónde.

-una broma? Dices?- la voz enojada de ja'far hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-si! Si! Eso!-le dije mientras me separaba de el lentamente

-qué clase de broma de mal gusto fue esta?! Sinbad! Deja de esconderte en tu habitación y muéstrate!- grito mientras intentaba pasarme

-ja'far!- le dije suplicante volviéndolo a abrazar

\- argentina, en estos momentos estoy muy enojado, y lo último que quiero es lastimarte, así que muévete de una vez- en ese momento supe que todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos, los ojos de ja'far es volvieron como los de una serpiente y podía sentir un enorme instinto asesino saliendo de su cuerpo, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, besarlo

Antes de que el reaccionara pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo jale hacia mi juntando nuestro labios en un pequeño beso, el rápidamente paso sus brazos por mi cadera para juntar aún más nuestros cuerpos, cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara completamente roja.

-me dejarías que te explique lo que paso?-le dije en susurro aun cerca de sus labios, el me observo para luego besarme levemente

-vamos a tu habitación-

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, le explique paso por paso todo lo que había ocurrió, y entre más se lo contaba, más estúpida me sentía por haberlo hecho, cuando termine de hablar espera a que me gritara o se enojara, algo cualquier cosa, pero nada, solo me observo directamente a los ojos y luego vio por la ventana hacia ningún punto en concreto

-ja'far? Oye yo…-

-realmente crees que no me pongo celoso?- me interrumpió, a lo que yo lo observe confundida-tienes idea de lo que tengo que batallar para no ir y matar a todos los bastardos que se acercan a ti o te observan descaradamente?-

-ah? Pero yo creí no te importaba y que por eso…lo siento-le dije sin poder parar las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro

-enserio creíste eso?- me contesto con ternura mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y me cargaba, para luego sentarse en la cama conmigo en sus piernas, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ja'far, cuando estábamos a solas, era tan tierno y delicado conmigo, muy lejos de esa personalidad seria y reservada que muestra normalmente

-lo lamento- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho- pero a todo eso… donde estuviste toda la tarde? Te buscamos por todo el palacio-

-ah! Eso?- su voz sonó ligeramente nerviosa-feliz cumpleaños-me dijo mientras ponía una pequeña caja de madera en mis manos

-cómo supiste? No se lo he dicho a nadie!- le conteste asombrada y emocionada, el solo me sonrió en respuesta, dentro de la caja había una fina pulsera plateada con el dije de un corazón y en el centro de este un pequeño rubí

-te gusta?- me pregunto dudoso

-que si me gusta? Me encanta!-

-qué bueno-

-ja'far…te cuento un secreto?

-ah? Si claro-

-realmente me gustas mucho…no creo que te amo- le dije con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se hizo aún más grande al ver como su cara se coloreaba de un rojo intenso

….

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!?muy corto? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c …..en fin…..díganme en los comentarios quien quieren que siga.

He estado pensando….y si hago una historia de uno de lo onesho?t…es decir si alguna historia en particular les gustó mucho me lo dicen en los comentarios y así creo una historia aparte,

Así larga, con muchos cop…y pues así…. Nose xD díganme en los comentarios si están de acuerdo y que historia les gusta más, la que tenga más votos sera que haga

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
